Gold Watchers
|-|Normal Gold Watchers= |-|Frenzy Mode= Character Synopsis Gold Watchers 'are a type of enemy that appears in Dark Deception. The Gold Watchers are the main antagonist of Chapter 2's "Deadly Decadence" level. The Gold Watchers are a group of sentient statues made of purely gold and seek to hunt those greedy enough to enter The Manor. It's implied that Gold Watchers are the result of those who are greedy, being turned into what they seek, which is that of gold and are forced to live their lives within The Manor for eternity. The Gold Watchers are the most cunning enemies in Dark Deception, being strategic in how they persue Doug Houser. Additionally, Gold Watchers are considered to an allegory for Doug Houser's own greediness Character Statistics 'Tiering: 9-B Verse: 'Dark Deception '''Name: '''The Gold Watchers, The Watchers, Statues '''Gender: '''Persumbly male based on appearance '''Age: '''Unknown, biologically appears to be in 20s or 30s '''Classification: '''Living Statues, Watchers of The Manor '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Like every enemy in Dark Deception, Gold Watchers are capable of easily tracking down opponents based on even the faintest of sound they make), Creation (Capable of spawning weapons such as axes from thin air, of which they initially don't have until Doug enters The Manor), Soul Manipulation, Transmutation (Capable of interacting with souls that fall within their realm, which they crystalized into soul shards), Non-Physical Interaction (Likely can interact with beings who lack physicality, as they are capable of effecting souls and even turning them into objects), Sealing (Scaling from Agatha, another nightmare boss who can trap the souls that fell within her own realm, of which can even be seen within the map itself), Beserker Rage (The Gold Watchers an enter a state of rage called Frenzy, of which makes her more stronger and faster) 'Destructive Ability: Wall Level '(Should be on par with The Dead Duckies, whom of which are capable of biting and crushing human skulls , a feat that requires this much force. Superior to Doug Houser, who is capable of breaking through webs comprised of crystal when using "Speed Boost" and can easily break off planks with his bare hands) 'Speed: Subsonic '(The Gold Watchers are capable of changing their positions faster than Doug Houser can react , with Doug being unable to catch them in the process of changing positions) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Wall Class '(Can insantly kill Doug Houser with a single attack, whom of which can can also break barriers comprised of crystalline material. Should be comparable to The Dread Duckies, who can bite and crush human skulls) 'Durability: Wall Level '(While never shown to be harmed, It's noted that Doug Houser is unable to harm The Gold Watchers in any way, as Doug has to essentially escape them instead of attacking them head on. Their physiology of being made of pure gold would likely grant this durability as well) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Due to their nature, they lack stamina and likely don't need it as they are never shown to tire during the course of their level) 'Range: Extended Melee Range 'with axes and weapons 'Intelligence: Above Average '''(Gold Watchers are shown to be intelligent fighters, being able to use units to ambush or surround opponents. The Gold Watchers can navigate their environment and use said environment to outsmart their foes) '''Weaknesses: Usually doesn't attack when looked at (They can when in direct combat; See Note) Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''A Pair of Axes (or sometimes just a single Axe) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Frenzy:' During the second phase of the school level, Agatha is in a "frenzy" mode, in which she becomes faster and more difficult to avoid, and presumably stronger. *'Creation: '''Can create weapons such as axes from seemingly nowhere, whether it be for combat or other purposes '''Extra Info: '''There is a misconception that The Gold Watchers only act when not looked at, which is only their preferred method of dealing with opponents. As shown in the series, they can and will attack when directly threatened or an opponent comes close to them. This means in a standard battle, the notion they can only attack when not looked at should be rendered invalid on the basis they do attack directly in given circumstances Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Dark Deception Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Horror Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Males Category:Guardian Category:Creation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sealers Category:Beserkers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 9